


Happy Together

by TheVagabondBoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Bucky, Biker Gang, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Angst, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Tests, Tony being worried, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: The tattoos might have been one of the first things of Bucky’s that Tony had fallen in love with.





	Happy Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/gifts).



> Short prompt: Tattoos

Tony ran his fingers along the lines of ink on Bucky’s back. The tattoos might have been one of the first things of Bucky’s that Tony had fallen in love with.

He had unknowingly walked right into a bare-knuckle brawl behind a biker bar, getting shoved to the front of the small audience just as Bucky got hit with a mean left hook that dropped him to the ground, right at Tony’s feet.

Tony’s eyes had first been drawn to the mass of art that covered almost Bucky’s entire back, the ground dirtying up his bare skin. A dark starry sky covered his skin, an entire galaxy painted with such vibrant colours filled his back. Down at his lower back was the black skyline of a city, New York, dotted with its own lights. Tony had just been captured by how beautiful it was.

Then Bucky had rolled over to lie on his back and looked up at Tony and just grinned, face battered and bruised and bloody from the fight

Tony hadn’t meant to fall in love with an Alpha like him, muscle for the baddest biker gang this side of the country.

But there they had been, and here they were now.

In love.

Though, despite the exterior of an angry, violent, Alpha gang member, Bucky was...soft. He was soft and sweet and kind, and he treated his Omega like a treasure, like Tony was a precious thing that needed to be protected and kept safe. Tony loved it. He loved hanging out at the bar, curled up under Bucky’s arm; the smell of alcohol and gasoline and leather and cigarette smoke in the air, surrounded by their friends.

He looked down at his own right forearm and smiled at the tattoo there. It was the gang’s symbol, done up in a simple, minimalistic way. He had gotten it soon after his and Bucky’s relationship got  _ serious. _ It was just line art, no shading or colouring. He did like the symbol as it was on Bucky’s shoulder, with bright colours and contrasts and nice shading. But he just liked the minimalistic design  _ a little _ more.

He felt at home with the crew. He hadn’t ever expected to end up in a biker gang, but honestly? He wouldn’t change this life for anything.

Tony pressed a kiss to Bucky’s shoulder, right on the edge of the gang logo. Bucky snored, hugging his pillow. Tony smiled to himself as he got out of bed.

He shuffled into the bathroom, squinting at the bright lights there. He got some toothpaste on his toothbrush and-

Just as he was to put it in his mouth, his stomach groaned and he felt suddenly light-headed. He stumbled a little, and leaned on the counter. God, what was that? His stomach was-  _ Uch, oh, jeez! _

Tony dropped his toothbrush in the sink and quickly turned to the toilet, falling on his knees before it.

Fuck, he did  _ not _ like vomiting. It was  _ the worst. _

Thankfully, he didn’t have to spend too long hunched over the toilet, at least. The nausea passed after a few waves of spit-up, and he could slump over against the wall instead. He took a moment to rest his head against the cool tiles, breathing slowly.

Shit, why was he even throwing up? He hadn’t had anything to drink last night, didn’t eat anything weird or unusual. He wasn’t coming up on a heat either; this month’s heat had ended just two weeks ago!

When the thought of what it  _ might _ be hit him, he felt like the protagonist of some stupid rom-com movie.

Fuck, he tried to think back. How did he feel in the last few days? Not any different than usual, he supposed. Maybe a little more...nervous. And hungry. A little tense. Kind of itchy in the skin. More horny than usual, but then again, he was usually always a little horny when he was around Bucky.

None of it had seemed weird in the moment, but now, with  _ this _ on top of all that?

He got up fast, and ran back to the bedroom. He threw on some clothes and kissed Bucky’s forehead. He grabbed his keys and hurried out of their apartment.

*

Tony sat in the grocery store bathroom, tapping his toes and bouncing his knees.

He checked his phone. The timer had just about a minute left. Once those sixty seconds were up, he could check the test and he’d know if his  _ hunch _ had been right.

If he was pregnant, or not.

What if it was positive? What if the test was  _ positive? _ What if he was pregnant? What would Bucky say? He never seemed like the type to want kids. And Bucky was  _ thirty! _ What if he thought he was too old to have kids,  _ if _ Tony was indeed pregnant? What would happen to Tony then, if Bucky didn’t want the baby?

Did  _ Tony _ want the baby? He hadn’t thought about having kids. Well, okay, yeah, he’d  _ thought _ about it, but he hadn’t planned for anything like that to happen for  _ at least _ a few more years. He was pretty sure he’d wanted to get married first, too. And...well, he  _ loved _ Bucky and Bucky loved  _ him, _ but were they ready to get married?  _ Would _ they get married, if Tony was indeed pregnant? But would that be a marriage-out-of-obligation sort of thing? Or would it be as real as Tony had wanted it to be?

His phone pinged as the timer ran out.

Tony got up from where he sat on the closed toilet lid. He took a deep breath. He just needed to look at the test. Once he looked at it, he’d know for certain,  _ then _ he could figure out what to do.

He hurried across the small bathroom to the sink where the test lay. He kept his eyes closed as he picked it up. He took another deep breath.

He opened his eyes.

One red line, one plus sign.

Positive. It was positive. The test was positive.

Tony was pregnant.

He was pregnant. He was  _ pregnant. _ There was a baby in him. A pup. A tiny little clump of cells in his uterus, growing slowly into a pup.  _ His _ pup.  _ Bucky’s _ pup.

He found his hand to be resting over his belly. He couldn’t believe it. There was a little pup growing in him. His heart raced. He felt...overwhelmed with emotion. This was... He didn’t know what to say.

*

Tony stormed into the clubhouse with determination in both his steps and his eyes.

He was going to tell Bucky the news  _ right away _ and they would talk about it and figure it out  _ together, _ because they were two mature adults in a committed and loving relationship and they didn’t hide things from each other and solved their problems  _ together. _

He took a deep breath.  _ Uch, nope, mistake! _ Big mistake, deep breaths were a big mistake. The smell of cigarette smoke made his stomach twist uncomfortably, the nausea picking at his spine. He tried to hold his breath instead.

He stomped up to the bar and called Sam over. The bartender came to meet him with a smile.

“Hey, Tony!” Sam said. “You lookin’ for Buck? He just got in a lil’ while ago.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, where is he?”

“In the back.” Sam informed, jerking his head in the general direction of the pool tables at the back of the place. “Takin’ another shot at beatin’ Tasha in eight-ball.”

He thanked the bartender and got moving. He hurried through the crowd of bikers, shoving past them to get to his mate. As he got closer, he could hear Bucky’s voice, as well as Natasha’s voice and the clatter of pool balls.

Bucky was leaned over the table as Tony approached.

“Bucky!” the Omega said, almost shouting for him.

The two Alphas looked up. Natasha snorted when she saw Tony.

“Oh, shit, Barnes, what’d you do?” she teased.

Bucky shoved his cue at her with a frown and she took it. “I ain’t done  _ nothin’!” _ he said, then quickly shuffled over to stand before Tony. “Baby, what is it? What’d I do?”

The Omega sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “You- You didn’t do anything, okay? I just... We need to talk.”

The biker’s face fell. In a split-second, he looked terrified.

“Okay.” he said, despite that. “Yeah. Sure. Um... Think the office’s clear. Oughta give us some privacy, I guess.”

Bucky took him by the hand, leading him back through the bar to the small office space separated from the main space of the bar with only a thin wall. He shut the door behind them and turned the key in the lock to ensure the promised privacy.

Tony sat down on the edge of the desk. He wrung his hands in the long sleeves of his hoodie. Bucky turned to him with a sigh. The biker ran his hand through his long hair, silvery rings glinting in the low light.

“So, uh... Wh- What’s it you wanna talk about, Tones?” he asked softly.

He looked at Tony through his lashes, head bowed low.

Tony swallowed. “I... Y’know I had my heat a couple weeks ago?”

The Alpha frowned at that, confused. “Yeah? What ‘bout it? ‘S nothin’ outta the ordinary, was it?”

The smaller man shook his head. “No. Not really. I just... This morning, I woke up and I...felt nauseous. And I was thinkin’ back to the last few days too, and I’ve been feelin’ kinda... _ off, _ I guess. Not bad, just different. So I... I took a pregnancy test.”

He jolted slightly in surprise when Bucky was suddenly in front of him, his big, warm hands cupping Tony’s face gently and making him look up. Their eyes met. Bucky looked at him with love and anticipation.

“Pregnancy test?” the Alpha repeated.

“Yeah.”

“And...what’d it say?”

The Omega swallowed. His hands were drawn to his belly again, resting softly over where he’d have a baby bump in just a few months.

“We made a baby.” he said, whispering the words out as if hoping that would lessen the blow of them.

Bucky stared at him. His eyes seemed as big as a set of saucers.

“A baby?”

Tony nodded.

“You’re pregnant?”

Tony nodded to that, too.

“We’re havin’ a baby?”

“I mean... Yeah. I- I wanna have it. Do-... Do you? Wanna have it, I mean.”

Bucky was nodding before Tony even got the words out right. His eyes were wet and glazed, tears spilling down his cheeks. God, seeing Bucky cry made  _ Tony _ want to cry, too.

“We’re havin’ a baby.” Bucky repeated, still nodding and crying.  _ “We’re havin’ a baby!” _

His arms wrapped around Tony in an almost bone-crushing hug. Tony couldn’t help but feel such an amazing sense of relief.

Bucky was with him on it. They were going to have a baby together. Him and Bucky. Tony wouldn’t have to do it alone, he’d have his Alpha by his side through it all.

He could finally breathe again as Bucky released him from the hug. Bucky cupped Tony’s face once more, pressing soft kisses to every available bit of skin. God, they both had to look like an absolute mess; hugging and kissing, and crying all the while.

They collected themselves for a minute. They wiped their tears.

“You really wanna have a baby with me?” Tony asked, sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

“’Course I do, doll!” Bucky said, looking down at his mate with a big smile. “I mean, didn’t think it’d happen so soon, but I don’t care. You’re pregnant!”

Tony had to smile when the Alpha gently placed his hand over the Omega’s stomach.

“You got my lil’ pup growin’ right in there, doll, and you can be damn sure I already love that lil’ thing with all my heart. Just like I love you.”

Tony lay his hand on top of Bucky’s. The warm feeling of love and comfort and safety flooded through his body. He knew Bucky would always take care of him and their pup. He’d protect them with his life and love them until the day he died.

They held each other close for some moments. They relished in their love.

“Hey, you wanna tell the gang now, or wait a lil’ longer?”

“I think we can tell ‘em, right? Bet it’d get y’all to quit smokin’ indoors because now it makes me nauseas.”

Bucky snorted, petting his Omega’s head. ”You got it, babe. I’ll make sure of it.”

Tony yelped as he was lifted off the ground, forcibly being snuggled up against Bucky’s chest as the Alpha took him in a bridal carry. He clung to his Alpha tightly as the man jiggled the key in the door, letting it swing open.

“Hey,  _ everyone!” _ Bucky shouted as he stomped back out to the bar.

Everyone there seemed to look up from what they were doing.

_ “We’re havin’ a baby!” _

The bar erupted in massive cheers.

This sure wasn’t where Tony had expected to end up, but there he was...

Happy like he’d never been before.


End file.
